


Something Different

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Thin walls can be one of the worst things about college.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> This has just been sitting around for a long time in my drafts. So I thought I might as well publish it instead of it just collecting dust. Thanks to toomanyaaays for betaing this one. You're the best!

**The First Night**

It’s late when Asami is finally able to slip off her glasses and put them next to her textbook on her desk. She rubs her eyes with the heels of her palms and strides over to her bed with a big yawn. It’s only the first week of classes, but she’s already fully immersed. She’s taking a full load of five classes. She brought that upon herself though, wanting to graduate on time and doing a double major: mechanical engineering and business. 

She shuts off her overhead light and blindly shuffles to her bed, sliding in under the covers trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It doesn’t take long for her breathing to even out and for her mind to gradually turn off. Sleep takes her, until…

_ Thump _

“Yes! Right there!”

_ Thump _

“Yes. Yes. Yes.”

_ Thump _

Her eyes widen when she hears the banging and yelling. She blinks a couple of times, her drowsiness instantly gone after waking up this way. She has now found out that her neighbor is either an extreme yeller in bed or extremely good in bed as she continues to hear screaming through the thin wall.

The banging gets faster and louder and so does the girl. Asami tries to cover her head with a pillow, attempting to drown out the sounds to no avail.

“Yes, Korra! Right there!”

_ Thump _

“I’m so close.”

_ Thump Thump Thump _

There’s one more shout and then quiet. It seems that they’re done. Asami lets out a long sigh and uncovers her head. She understands that the walls are thin, but she didn’t expect to be woken up at three in the morning because of someone hooking up. Especially not on a Wednesday.

**The Second Night**

Asami pushes the door to her room open and throws her bag onto her empty desk chair. She falls onto her bed, face first. Too tired to remove her makeup. Too tired to remove her shoes. She just met up with the members of her new group project and she can’t stand some of them. There’s Iknik, an eccentric know-it-all. There’s Tahno, a cocky, pretty boy. And then there’s Opal, the only good one. She’s kind and seems smart. At least she’ll make the group bearable.

She’s barely aware that she’s falling asleep. Feet dangling off the end of her bed, still conscious enough to know that she doesn’t want dirty shoes on the bed. Her arms are sprawled out, and makeup running onto her pillow. Her hair is still pulled tight into a ponytail. Her deep sleep ends though when the pounding against her wall returns.

Asami groans and rolls over, staring at the ceiling. 

“Fuck!” comes a different voice from last night. 

Asami’s brow raises as she realizes that this is a different woman. Two nights, two different girls. She’s actually impressed, kind of. Until she hears a loud slap and the girl’s voice again.

“Yes! I’ve been a bad girl.”

_ Slap _

“Punish me!”

_ Slap _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

“YES!”

_ Slap _

“Holy shit,” Asami whispers softly. 

The girl is even louder this time. Asami grabs her headphones and cranks up her music, but she can still hear the girl’s wails and the thumping of the bed against her wall. She tries to relax to zone out the sounds, but she can’t. 

“YES, DADDY!”

_ Thump _

“You make me feel so good!”

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

“KORRA!!”

And then silence. 

“Fuck you, neighbor,” Asami says to no one in particular, slipping off her headphones and eventually falling back asleep.

**The Third Night**

It’s Asami’s third year at college and she knows that most students would be out partying all Friday night. Instead she’s curled up in her bed, the widescreen TV across the room is playing one of her favorite movies. Her way of recharging after the long week. Sometimes introverts needed that down time, that alone time. So to do that, she’s having herself a little Lord of The Rings marathon. She won’t finish them all, especially since they’re the extended edition.

She’s sipping her wine when she hears her neighbor’s door slam shut and some giggling. She rolls her eyes, already knowing what’s going to happen. She’s going to hear the girl wail, her screams a crescendo. The thumping of the wall increasing in tempo. Then silence. She’s already prepared for it, but this night’s a little different. This time there is no thumping. Instead she hears some other things.

There’s this high pitched giggle, mixed with moaning. And then the explicit stuff.

“Fuck, you’re so good!”

“Keep doing that!”

_ Giggle _

But no thumping. 

“YEs!” 

_ Giggle _

“YES, Korra! Right there, Babe!”

And then the worst. “FUCK!” Silence and then a giggle. “How do you do that with your tongue?”

Asami lets out a long sigh after hearing that. She stares at the TV screen, nothing really processing anymore. Three nights. Three different girls. And here she is with ice cream and wine watching the nerdiest of nerdiest of series. She flops on her bed and stares at her ceiling again. It’s going to be a long year if her neighbor keeps this up.

**Midterms**

Asami had been tolerant. She had been the best neighbor. She had just powered through, found ways to ignore her neighbor’s very active nightlife. But not this time. This time it was the last straw. 

Asami slammed her pen down and pushed her chair back. She stormed out of her room and knocked on the door so loudly that it would have broken if it weren’t so sturdy. ‘Why couldn’t the walls be like that?’ Asami thinks to herself.

She hears shuffling about and then a loud thud and swearing. Finally the door is pulled open and Asami’s actually speechless. In two months she had never laid eyes on her neighbor. And now she was staring blatantly and her mind was short circuiting.

The woman’s got short brown hair, that she threads her hand through. Her arm flexes and Asami’s eyes are drawn to the taut muscle. To the dark, smooth skin. But what makes it worse is that the woman only threw on a grey sports bra, her nipples still hard and her chest heaving slightly. Her abs flex and relax with each breath. They look as if they’d been chiseled and shaped by the most masterful sculptor’s hands. And then Asami notices the v, she’s got that fucking v that leads down to somewhere her mind travels, but her eyes can’t see. She’s covered herself with a sheet and that’s it.

She clears her throat and Asami’s eyes snap up, her cheeks flush knowing that she was caught checking her out. But again all Asami can do is gasp when she’s met with the bluest of blue eyes and the cockiest smile she’s ever seen. Holy shit is this woman attractive.

“Can I help you?”

“Oh! Yeah actually you could,” Asami says, finally collecting her thoughts. “I have been ever patient and tolerant with you as a neighbor, but this is just too much. It’s midterms and I’ve been trying to study this week, but it’s kind of hard when someone’s bed is hammering against my wall and someone is yelling at the top of their lungs.”

“Um, I mean you can tell her,” the girl points her thumb over her shoulder, indicating to the girl in her bed, “that she should be quieter. Can’t really control how loud she’s going to be.” She has the audacity to laugh at this and then knocks on the wall. “Can’t really help thin walls either.”

Asami blushes even more. “You could at least move your bed so that it’s not resting against the wall we share.”

She points at Asami and her crooked smile is back. “That, I can do for you.”

Asami lets out a long sigh. “Thank you.”

“Have fun studying.” She smirks at Asami and then winks before the door is shut in her face.

Asami just stands there, blankly staring at the closed door. That was not how this was supposed to go. She was going to yell at her neighbor, to really give it to her. But instead her mind completely stalled after seeing how attractive she was. She was hot and there was no denying that. And Asami being Asami, couldn’t even function properly in front of a person with unfair physical characteristics. 

Asami groans and throws her hands in the air from frustration. “Fuck!”

**A Week Later**

Asami is at her desk, her eyes tired from having to wake up early in the morning to edit her group project. It’s a slideshow and the presentation is later today. She doesn’t mean to, but she’s definitely a control freak when it comes to group projects. She’s editing each slide, making sure that it’s cohesive and it’s not visible that each slide is made by a different person. She rearranges the order so that the presentation flows better. She’s just about done when there’s a soft knock on her door. She’s not sure who it would be, especially at seven in the morning.

She gets up, pulling the blanket around her shoulders tighter and opens the door. She’s surprised when she’s greeted with that annoyingly cute crooked smile and stunning blue eyes.

“Hey.”

“Um, hi,” Asami says hesitantly. 

“I just wanted to check in about what we talked about last week. Any better?”

“Oh! I guess a little. There’s no more thumping against my wall, so thank you for moving your bed,” Asami says honestly.

“No problem.” Her smile gets wider. “But the girls…”

“Still as loud as ever. Like really can you not find someone quieter? Like you sleep with a different girl almost every time, yet they’re all screamers. It doesn’t make sense.”

She chuckles at this and shrugs. “Again, I can’t control what they do.”

“But you could at least try to find someone quieter,” Asami tries.

She squints her eyes and pouts her lips a little, probably thinking about what Asami’s said.

“Are you quiet?”

Asami’s eyes widen and her mouth drops open. She slams the door shut and turns, leaning her back against her door. She gasps, but chokes on the air, starting a coughing fit. Her eyes are watering and she’s leaning forward, trying to compose herself after the question.

Her neighbor had the guts to actually blatantly flirt with her after all of this. The neighbor who has easily had twenty plus different girls in her bed and been at school for under three months. And she just wanted to add Asami to that list.

**Locked Out**

“Aw FUCK!”

Asami jumps when she hears someone shout outside her door. She jumps once again when there’s a knock. She hops off her bed and peeps through the peephole to see a sweaty, tired looking neighbor in front of her. She inches the door open, only her head really showing.

“Can I help you?” The words sound oddly familiar, but coming from her mouth this time.

“I went for a run and locked myself out… Can I borrow your phone?”

Asami can see that. Her neighbor is once again just in a dark blue sports bra and tight black shorts. Her body on complete display.

“Oh, sure.” Asami leaves the door and grabs her phone from her desk. When she turns around she sees that Korra’s pushed the door completely open and is looking around the room. She hands her the phone and then sighs. “You can come in if you’d like.”

“Thanks.” The girl wastes no time and takes a seat on Asami’s bed as if she’d been in here a hundred times. She makes the call and sighs heavily. “They won’t be here for another thirty minutes or so,” she explains.

“Okay. If you have nowhere else to go you can stay. But I’m just going to be studying.” Asami doesn’t even look at her as she speaks. Instead her nose is already in her textbook, her right hand jotting down notes.

“By the way… My name’s Korra.” Asami sighs, already knowing her name after hearing it shouted to the heavens almost every night.

“Asami,” she says in response to learning her name. It’d be rude not to share her own name.

There’s a beat of silence before Korra is speaking once again. “What year are you?”

“Third.”

“Me too. What major?”

“I’m double majoring in mechanical engineering and business.”

Korra lets out a long whistle and then she’s walking over to Asami. She looks over her shoulder at the book she’s reading.

“That looks like some heavy stuff.”

“It’s not bad.” Asami flips the book closed. “Seems like I’m not really going to get any studying done. Am I?” Asami turned in her seat and looked up at Korra.

“Just trying to get to know my neighbor,” she chuckles. She then sits on the edge of the desk.

“Okay, what do you want to know?”

“Um.” She rubs her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. “Are you in any clubs?”

“The engineering one.”

“Of course. I’m in the Outing Club. Also play soccer and lacrosse for the school.”

“That’s why you’re in such good shape,” Asami mutters.

Korra’s grinning again and leans a little closer. “I knew you were checking me out.”

Asami puts her finger in the middle of Korra’s forehead and pushes her back. “Okay, but you were also in just a sports bra and a sheet wrapped around you.”

“Which is no more than what I’m wearing now.”

“But context is key. You’re wearing workout clothes right now, you were not that night.”

Korra laughs hard at this. “So, I don’t look as good now?”

Asami shoves her leg playfully. “You know you’re a huge flirt, right?”

“Only with pretty girls.” She’s got that crooked grin on and Asami narrows her eyes a bit, taking her in.

“Yeah, well I’m not really interested in being one of those pretty girls.”

“Okay, that’s cool. No harm in trying though.”

“You take rejection really well.”

“It may not seem it, but I do get rejected a fair amount,” Korra admits.

“I highly doubt that.”

“And why’s that?”

Asami sighs. Korra’s obviously a pretty blunt person, so she sees no reason to lie or avoid the question.

“You’re attractive. Confident. Maybe smart, can’t really tell quite yet. And you’re easy to talk to. All things that most people would find attractive.”

“But not you.”

“No, it’s attractive.”

Korra raises a brow at this. “I had you pegged wrong.”

“What, thought I was some prissy smart ass or something?”

“No, you are definitely a smart ass,” Korra says with a smile. “I didn’t expect you as being someone so straightforward. Kind of took you as the kind of person that avoids conflict and problems.”

“I do do that. I just am honest.”

Asami’s phone suddenly begins to ring and she picks it up. She spoke to the person for a bit and then hung up. 

“They’ll be here in a couple minutes. You should probably stand in front of your door.”

“Yeah. Thanks again, Asami.” Korra slides off the desk and goes to the door, but stops to turn back to Asami. “I owe you one.”

Asami waves her hand gently. “Don’t worry about it.”

**Coffee**

Asami sighs heavily as she flips the page of her textbook. She was two thirds of the way through the semester and she was studying for an exam she had next week. She was so ready to just let her head fall and go to sleep here and now. She didn’t care that she was in the library and that others were around her. She was exhausted. And again her neighbor was not helping. She had started to spend her nights at the library to avoid having to stay up at night in her room. At least she was being productive. But even then she had to return around two in the morning when the library closed. Usually she’d miss the sounds of Korra’s hookups, but sometimes she wouldn’t. And it’d just cause more frustration for her. 

It wasn’t only frustration from lack of sleep though. It was sexual frustration too. Which was new to her. She’d always been so focused on the tasks at hand. At her school work and succeeding, that she never really gave it any thought. She wasn’t one to masturbate and she wasn’t one for casual hookups. She’d also only been with one person and that hadn’t really gone well. She wasn’t sure if it was just her, but she didn’t enjoy it. The guy had said that it was great and that they should do it again, but she didn’t feel that way. That happened her first year. She had thought that maybe she just wasn’t into guys, or sex, she wasn’t really sure. But ever since seeing Korra, she couldn’t deny that she was attracted to her. And she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t had some risque dreams about the athlete. Asami was confused and she hated it. She wasn’t in control of her own thoughts or feelings, something that was foreign to her.

Asami stretches out her arms, hearing the joints crack. She twists her back, cracking her spine and then settles once more in the worse wooden seats in all creation. She’s about to return to her book, when she’s startled by someone sitting down across from her. She looks up to see the cocky smile of the girl causing her so much inner conflict.

“Saw you when I was walking outside and thought you could use this,” Korra says as she slides the coffee across the table. “I also still owe you, so yeah.”

Asami reaches out, cupping the warm paper cup with both her hands. She inhales deeply and takes a tentative sip. The coffee warms her body and her muscles relax a bit.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. You’ve been returning to the dorm later than usual.”

“Oh, you noticed that?”

A weird look crosses Korra’s face, but it’s gone the instant it showed.

“I mean yeah. I had stopped by a couple times trying to see if you wanted to grab coffee with me, but you weren’t there. But now I know where you were all these nights.”

Asami just nods at this. 

Korra sighs and stands. “I better get going. I’m meeting a friend for dinner.”

“Thanks again for the coffee.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see ya around, I guess.”

“Yeah.”

**Outdoor Movie**

Asami’s walking down the hall of the dorm when she spots Korra standing in front of her door. Her hands begin tightening around the straps of her bag the closer she gets. She clears her throat and holds back her laughter when she sees Korra jump a little.

“Hey. Need something?” Asami asks.

Korra rubs the back of her neck and smiles.

“I know this may seem out of the blue, but some of my friends are going to the outdoor movie tonight and I was… um wondering if you’d like to join us.”

“Oh.” Asami pushes in the passcode to her door, unlocking it. She motions for Korra to come in as she puts down her bag. “What are they showing?”

“Singin in the Rain.”

“I didn’t take you for a Classics kind of gal.”

Korra laughs at this. “I’m not, but Opal and Bolin love them. Plus I thought you might be.”

Asami looks at Korra, contemplating what she’s said, but instead focuses on the fact that they may have a mutual friend. 

“Opal Beifong?”

“Yeah. She’s Bo’s girlfriend and plays soccer with me. You know her?”

Asami nods. “We were partners for a project and we get lunch every now and again.”

“Oh cool. So is that a yes to the movie?”

“Let me just change into something warmer.”

“Okay. I’m going to grab some blankets. Just come to my door when you’re ready.”

Asami only really needs to change her top, which is just a v-neck since she’d been inside all day. She throws on a black long sleeve shirt and then a dark red sweatshirt. She keeps on her black jeans and boots, then makes sure that her makeup is still holding up after a long day of classes. She quickly applies a little more mascara and lipstick, then grabs her purse. 

Asami sees that Korra left her door open, but still knocks anyway to let Korra know she’s there.

Korra smiles at her as she wraps her arms around a pile of blankets and pulls her door shut with her foot. 

“Bo always forgets blankets so I bring extras,” she explains.

“Are we just meeting those two or?”

“No. Mako, Bolin’s older brother will be there. And Kuvira. Just a heads up about her… she may flirt with you.”

Asami giggles a little at the warning. “I could handle your flirting.”

“She’s worse than me. I swear,” Korra laughs.

“We’ll have to see about that.”

It doesn’t take long for Asami and Korra to walk to the building that they’re projecting the movie onto.There’s a large grass field, already full of people. Korra looks around for her friends, easily spotting Bolin in his bright green hoodie he had worn so they could find him.

“Over there,” Korra points out to Asami. Asami nods and they weave their way around groups of people and couples all sitting on blankets or in lawn chairs.

“Hey guys,” Korra greets. “This is Asami.”

“Hi,” Asami reaches forward and shakes Bolin’s proffered hand. 

“Bolin.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Asami then smiles at Opal. “I didn’t know you played soccer.”

Opal laughs at this and stands up to hug Asami. “Yeah. I play with that dweeb over there.” She motioned towards Korra who was laying out two of the blankets to form one large place for everyone to sit on.

“She is kind of a dweeb, isn’t she,” Asami jokes back.

“You know I can hear you right?”

Opal and Asami both nod.

“Whatever,” Korra huffs. She sits down next to Bolin and hands him a blanket. She then puts one over her legs and motions to Asami to sit next to her. 

Asami does so and is surprised when Korra throws the blanket over her legs too. 

“Don’t mind sharing, right?”

Asami doesn’t say anything, but shakes her head.

“Cool. I would’ve brought more blankets, but these were all I had.”

Asami’s about to say something, but stops when someone plops down beside her.

“If I knew it was bring a pretty girl with me to the movie then I would have too,” she says with a raised brow to Korra.

“And Asami, this is Kuvira,” Korra groans. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Asami.” 

“You as well.” Asami can already feel Kuvira taking her in, her eyes wandering over her. She knew that Korra had warned her, but she wasn’t prepared for this. Korra was confident and cocky, but didn’t come off as strongly as Kuvira did. 

“So is this a date for you two?”

Korra begins coughing next to Asami after hearing this. “No. Just friends,” she gasps.

Kuvira smirks at Asami and nods. “That’s good to hear.”

Asami’s lucky that the movie starts then. It draws all of their attention and she lets out a relieved sigh, until she feels the edge of the blanket being tugged just a little bit.

“I didn’t bring one, do you mind?”

“Uh. No, I think it’s big enough for all of us.” Asami steels herself and scoots closer to Korra, who gazes over at her in surprise. She then sees Kuvira sliding under the blanket and her brow furrows. 

Korra pulls the blanket up so that it’s barely covering her and gives more of it to Asami and Kuvira. Asami notices and scoots even closer to Korra and away from Kuvira. Asami’s body feels as if it’s on fire. Her entire left side is flush with Korra’s and she knows she’s blushing. 

They’re able to watch the beginning of the movie, not even noticing that Mako had arrived at some point. He sits beside Kuvira, offering to share his blanket with her. She scowls over at Korra, noticing how close she is with Asami. She takes him up on his offer, although a bit bitterly.

Korra notices Kuvira moving but also notices that Asami doesn’t slide away from her. Asami adjusts the blanket over them and seems as if she’s cuddling closer. 

“I thought this movie would be boring, but it’s pretty good,” Korra whispers to Asami halfway through.

“It’s one of my favorites,” Asami says, her eyes not leaving the screen.

“What is your favorite?”

“Um, Kill Bill.”

“Never seen it,” Korra mutters.

Asami turns to look at her, her eyes widened. “Really?!”

Korra chuckles at her reaction and nudges her shoulder against Asami’s. “Really.”

“That’s it, you’re going to watch it with me sometime.”

“Okay. Whatever you say.”

Somehow during the movie, Korra and Asami find themselves lying down. Korra using her own arm under her head and her other is under Asami’s as they watch the movie. She feels her arms falling asleep on her, but she doesn’t dare move and disturb Asami. 

Asami finds her attention drawn away from the movie too often. She glances over at Korra, watches how her eyes move just slightly as she watches the movie. How a small smile appears when she likes a scene. She tries to return her attention to the screen, but can’t stop taking little peeks here and there at Korra.

She does get caught a couple times, each time forcing her to quickly look away and blush. 

Korra smiles each time she catches Asami staring at her. She wants to pull her in, to hug her, to bring her lips to the lips she’d been dreaming about. To see if they’re really as soft as they look. But she doesn’t. She holds herself back, knowing that Asami isn’t like the other girls.

**Kill Bill Vol 1**

Asami’s able to convince Korra to come over a couple of nights later. That is, after Korra ends up hooking up with two different girls. But that doesn’t matter to Asami, what matters is that she’s going to show Korra her favorite movie and she’s going to love it. At least that’s what she hopes. 

Even though Asami tells herself that this is nothing serious and that they’re just friends. There’s a small piece of her that kind of hopes this could be more. That she could have something with Korra. But everytime that idea even flashes to the forefront of her thoughts, she pushes them back. She reminds herself of the sleepless nights, all because of Korra and not because she’s thinking of her, but because of the things going on next door.

Asami makes sure that her room is spotless and that everything is arranged properly. She moves the television so that both of them can see it easily if they’re sitting on her bed. She throws on some comfortable but stylish yoga pants and a white v-neck. She sighs as she fixes her hair and touches up her makeup. She thinks it’s silly that she’s even putting so much care into her appearance, but she can’t not.

When she hears the knock, she steels herself and opens the door with a warm smile. She quickly takes in Korra’s appearance. A black tank top and dark blue shorts that end just above her knees. She’s in missmatched neon socks though, which makes her giggle. 

She looks down at where Asami’s looking and joins her. 

“I don’t think I own a pair of socks that actually match.”

“Why does that not surprise me,” Asami teases as Korra enters her room. 

“So Kill Bill?”

“Volume One.”

“There’s volumes?” she asks as she settles on Asami’s bed, her back leaning against the wall.

“Volume one and two.”

“We’re just watching one tonight, or doing both?” Korra asks with an arched brow.

“I only planned one, but if you like it and want to watch two… we can.” Asami grabs the remote and turns on the television, setting it to Netflix. As it’s loading she goes to her mini fridge and grabs a water. “Want one?” she asks Korra as she holds it up.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Asami tosses the water to her and then grabs another for herself. “Lights on or off?”

“Off, obviously.” She looks at Asami as if it’s the oddest question. “Who watches movies with the light on?”

“I don’t know. If anyone would, you probably would.”

Korra places a hand over her heart as if Asami truly had hurt her. 

Asami just laughs and turns off the light. It’s easy for her to find the bed since the television lights up the room. She sits beside Korra, leaving a good amount of space between them. She presses a few buttons and the movie begins. 

Asami’s so focused on setting everything up that she doesn’t notice Korra grabbing the blanket from the end of her bed. Korra covers her own legs and then holds it open. It’s an invitation that Asami can’t say no to. She’d enjoyed being close to Korra when watching the outdoor movie. So Asami scoots over and Korra covers her legs with the blanket too. 

“You said this is super actiony right?”

Asami giggles at the way she asks this and nods. “The action scenes are amazing. I promise.”

“You better not be lying.”

“I would never,” Asami says in mock offense.

They watch for a good amount of time, until Korra starts laughing, but not at the movie. Asami turns to look at her curiously.

“What?”

“You really like this movie, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I did say it was my favorite.”

“I don’t think your eyes have left the screen once since it started,” Korra chuckles.

Asami returns her attention to the screen. Had Korra been watching her? 

“Just watch the movie.”

“I have been.”

“You just said that I’ve been looking at the screen this whole time… meaning you’ve been looking at me,” Asami points out.

She doesn’t look, but she knows that Korra is staring at her. She feels her cheeks flush and she worries her lower lip. 

“You do know you’re really beautiful, right?”

Asami glances over at her and then shakes her head softly in denial. She looks at the screen, not really taking in the movie anymore.

“Cause at times I feel that you don’t. Like, you’re stunning, Asami.”

“Korra, please watch the movie,” Asami groans in embarrassment. 

“What if I don’t want to?”

Asami turns her head and holds in a gasp. She wasn’t prepared for how close Korra’s face would be to hers. Her eyes flit down to Korra’s lips and then back to her eyes.

“And what would you want to do instead?” Asami asks, her voice a whisper.

Korra licks her lips and Asami’s breath hitches when she feels a warm hand on her thigh. 

Korra lets out a sigh and then speaks honestly. “I want to kiss you,” she says, her voice thick.

Asami bites her lower lip and watches as Korra’s eyes are drawn to the movement. She swallows the lump in her throat and slowly leans forward, the tip of her nose brushing down the bridge of Korra’s. She can hear Korra’s breath catch at the light touch. Korra’s the one to tilt her head up just enough to bring their lips together. They’re barely touching, but Asami can still feel a jolt run through her entire body. This wasn’t even a real kiss and her body was already reacting so strongly.

They both suck in a breath when Korra pushes forward and their lips truly connect. Asami can feel her heart racing as Korra cups her face, her touch soft and assuring. The kiss is slow and steady. And Asami turns just enough so that she can wrap her arms around Korra’s shoulders to ground herself. 

The kiss was so much more than Asami had ever imagined it could be. Korra was patient with her, allowing her to set the pace. Allowing her to deepen the kiss when she felt comfortable enough to. And Asami did just that. Asami pulled Korra as close to her as possible and let out a soft moan. 

Korra was quick to pick up that what they were doing was okay. So she flicked her tongue across Asami’s lower lip, teasing her. Asami’s breathing became heavier as she parted her lips, feeling the soft warmth of Korra’s tongue now against her own. Her head felt light and her thoughts weren’t racing anymore. All she could focus on was Korra. Was the feeling of her against her and the feeling of the kiss deepening. 

Korra shifts, slowly guiding Asami’s back to the bed. She situates herself so that one of her legs was between Asami’s and pushes forward just a little. Asami gasps at the contact and pulled back, a heavy blush covering her cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Korra asks breathily.

“I, um.” Asami can’t bring herself to look Korra in the eye and instead turns her head to look at the wall beside them. “I, yeah.” Asami groans and places a hand over her face in frustration.

“You don’t sound okay.” At that Korra goes to sit up, but is stopped when Asami’s hand slips to the back of her neck. Asami forces herself to look at Korra.

“Wait… Just give me a second.”

“The last thing I want to do is make you feel like we need to continue. If you’re not comfortable with this, we can stop,” Korra assures her.

“No, I… fuck,” Asami whispers. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Of course. You can tell me anything.”

“I’ve only had sex with one person before and it was with a guy. I-I didn’t like it. I didn’t know if it was because it was with someone I didn’t know well or if it was because he was a guy. Or maybe I-I just didn’t like that kind of stuff. I’m still not really sure to be honest,” Asami confesses.

Korra gazes down at Asami and then brings her hand up to push a stray strand of hair off her cheek and behind her ear.

“How are you feeling right now?”

“Um, nervous… but like a good kind of nervous.”

Korra smiles softly at that. “And did you like kissing me?”

Asami purses her lips and avoids Korra’s gaze, but she nods.

“Well we can just stick with that then. We don’t have to do anything more. If you’d like that.”

“Um, yeah. I would,” Asami says so softly Korra almost doesn’t catch it.

Korra’s eyes drop to Asami’s lips that are slightly parted and lowers herself slowly. She wants to give Asami a way out if she needs it. But Asami doesn’t turn away. Her fingers twirl the short hairs at the back of Korra’s neck and she sighs softly when they’re kissing again. 

Korra’s gentle, especially now knowing that Asami’s not used to this kind of activity. She’s not going to treat her like the other girls she meets up with. She’s different. Special.

Gradually the kiss deepens and their bodies are pulled closer. Asami’s hands grasp at the fabric of Korra’s shirt and she lets out a low moan when she feels Korra’s teeth pulling at her lower lip. Her lip snaps back into place. Korra rests her forehead against Asami’s, their breaths mingling between the small space between them.

“I hate to say this, but we should probably stop here,” Korra sighs.

Asami just nods and when Korra pushes up off from her, she’s already missing her touch. 

“I’m gunna head back to my room. But we should try to watch volume two sometime.”

Asami frowns at Korra. “You didn’t even watch the first one.”

Korra holds up a finger and points at Asami. “That’s correct. But I’m going to go watch it now in my room… away from all distractions. Then we can watch the next one at another time. Sound good?”

“Yeah. It does actually.”

“Cool. I’ll talk to you later, Asami.”

“Yeah. Bye, Korra.”

**Kill Bill Vol 2**

Asami was not prepared for the knock on her door. She looked at the time, furrowing her brow seeing that it was already past ten. She had already changed into an old long sleeve shirt and leggings for bed. At least she wasn’t in bed and all comfortable yet though. She had been reading to relax, but obviously that wasn’t going to be happening at the moment.

She slipped out of bed and opened her door. And once again she was surprised when Korra was standing there with a huge smile. 

“Kill Bill was awesome. I need to watch the next one.” Korra pushes past Asami and grabs the remote to the television. It flickers on as Asami shuts her door, a look of surprise on her face.

“R-right now?”

“Yeah! Right now.”

“Korra, it’s already kind of late.”

“It’s only ten! Plus, it’s Saturday.” Korra then glances up at Asami while Netflix loads. “I mean I can go if you were going to sleep.”

Asami shakes her head softly. “No, let’s watch it.” She runs a hand through her hair and then hops onto her bed.

“So you liked it that much?”

“Dude! It’s so cool. Uma Thurman kicks ass!”

Asami laughs as Korra plops onto the bed beside her. 

“I’m glad you liked it. I prefer Volume One, but Volume Two is still good.”

“Wanna cuddle?” Korra blurts.

Asami’s head snaps towards Korra with widened eyes. “What?”

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to catch you off guard. But want to cuddle? I mean we’ve already kissed,” Korra chuckles. “Plus, I really like cuddling when watching movies.”

“Uh, o-okay then,” Asami hesitantly agrees.

“Here,” Korra says softly as she guides Asami to lie down. She grabs the sheets and comforter and slides in behind Asami. Korra spooned Asami from behind as she clicked play with the remote. “This okay?”

“Yeah,” Asami mumbles. She can feel Korra’s chest rising and falling softly with each breath. Korra’s warm hand is settled on her stomach, making her feel as if the skin is on fire. 

“You smell good,” Korra whispers as she tugs Asami closer to her.

“Thanks?” 

Korra laughs at Asami’s raised tone. Korra rests her chin on the top of Asami’s head and closes her eyes for a moment. Just enjoying being close to her. She doesn’t do this for long though, she lifts her gaze and watches the movie in silence. 

She’s not sure when Asami fell asleep. Korra can’t bring herself to wake her when the end credits begin to roll though. Instead she nestles in closer to Asami, her grip tightening around her waist. Eventually her own breathing evens out and matches Asami’s.

Even though Korra fell asleep after Asami, she was still the first to rise in the morning. She groans and is about to roll over, but stops. She looks down to see that Asami and her had moved around in their sleep. Now she was lying on her back, one of Asami’s arms and legs draped over her. Asami’s head resting on her chest. 

Korra smiles to herself as she takes in Asami’s peaceful and innocent appearance as she sleeps. She’s beautiful. Korra lifts her hand, threading her fingers through her silky hair. She continues to stroke her head until she hears Asami’s breathing become less heavy. 

“Morning,” Korra says softly.

“Mmmm,” Asami hums as she curls herself impossibly closer to Korra. “Cold,” she mumbles.

Korra chuckles and grabs the edge of the sheet, pulling it up to cover Asami’s shoulders.

“Better?”

“Mhmmm.”

“I know a way I could warm you up faster?”

Asami giggles at this and shakes her head. “I wanna stay like this. S’nice,” she says sleepily.

“It is,” Korra agrees as she shuts her eyes. She lets herself bask in everything that is Asami. Her scent, her warmth, her breathing. She really can’t get enough of her.

They both slowly fall asleep again. Truly having a lazy Sunday.

**Lunch**

“So what’s going on with you and Korra?” Opal asks before taking a sip of her soda. 

Asami sputters and coughs as she tries to swallow her own drink. “What?”

“Something’s definitely going on between you two.”

“No.”

“You totally cuddled with her at the outdoor movie. She brings you coffee all the time when you’re at the library. And haven’t you two been studying together too? She doesn’t do that kind of stuff, Asami. Not usually.”

“We’re just friends,” Asami says as she pushes around the food on her plate.

“You like her, don’t you?”

Asami looks up with a frown. “I’m not sure.”

“She’s still hooking up with other girls a lot, isn’t she?”

Asami just nods.

“I’m sorry,” Opal says sincerely. “You could try to tell her how you feel.”

“I don’t even know if I like her, Opal.”

Opal scoffs. “Stop lying to yourself.”

“I just, I really don’t know. I like being around her, I really do. But say we did start dating… I don’t think I could…”

“Could what?”

“Be what she needed.”

“What do you mean?” Opal asks.

“I’ve never been with a girl and she’s been with so many…” Asami’s voice trails off.

“Oh, so you mean like, in bed?”

Asami’s cheeks flush and she nods as she looks down at her food.

“I don’t think your lack of experience should be keeping you from telling her how you feel,” Opal says after thinking for a moment. “I see how she looks at you. You’re special to her.”

“If I’m so special then why hasn’t she said anything to me? Why does she keep sleeping with those other girls?” Asami can feel tears forming and tries to hold them back.

“There’s a lot you two still don’t know about each other… isn’t there?”

“I don’t know,” Asami says, her voice shaky.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Asami. And I hope to dear god that Korra doesn’t snap at me for telling you this.” Opal takes in a deep breath and then continues. “Last year Korra was dating someone. The girl cheated on her… like a lot. She later told Korra that she just wasn’t enough for her when Korra found out. She broke Korra’s heart, Asami. And I think in some twisted way, sleeping with as many different people as she could was, is, Korra’s way of trying to cope with it. It’s as if she’s trying to prove something to herself. It may surprise you, but she was meeting even more people during the summer than she is now. And I think one main reason for her slowing down is because of you.”

“But what if I’m not enough? What if she does what her ex did to her, but to me?”

“She would never,” Opal says so confidently and hopeful.

“I don’t think I can tell her.”

“It’s your choice to or not to. You know where I stand.”

**Study Session**

“Eeerrrggghh,” Korra groans as she flops backwards on her bed. 

Asami lifts her gaze from the laptop in front of her and looks back at Korra. The two of them had gotten together to study for their upcoming finals. Although they couldn’t help each other much, considering that Asami was in engineering and business and Korra was in physical therapy, they could at least be present and mutually suffer at the same time.

“That bad, huh?”

“I’m so going to fail,” Korra says exasperated.

“You’re not going to fail. We can take a break if you think that would help.”

Korra suddenly sits up and nods her head. “Oh my god, yes. I have no idea how you spend hours in the library.”

Asami chuckles and stands up from the desk. She stretches out her arms and legs with a heavy sigh. “I like school. I like learning.”

“I know. You’re such a nerd,” Korra teases as she hops off her bed and goes to find her sneakers.

“Oh, we’re heading out?”

“Yes! Fresh air would do us both good.”

“You’re right. Let me grab my coat from my room and then we can go.”

“Or you can borrow some of my sweatshirts and layer up.”

Asami furrows her brow and motions with her thumb over her shoulder at their shared wall. “My room is right there.”

“And you’re in my room. Meaning my clothes are closer.”

“Fine,” Asami says with an eye roll.

“Okay. Let’s see now.” Korra grabs a tight long sleeve Under Armour shirt, throwing it to Asami. She then threw over a grey quarter zip and dark blue sweatshirt. “That should be good, right?”

“Yeah,” laughs Asami as she pulls the final hoodie over her head.

Korra grabs her grey sweatshirt and turns to Asami. “Leggo then!”

“You’re such a loser,” Asami shouts after Korra as she chases her down the hall.

“Yeah, well you’re the one that decides to hang out with this loser,” Korra laughs as she waits for the elevator. 

“I don’t know why,” Asami says as she nudges her shoulder against Korra’s. “Where are we going anyway?”

“Just a walk. I mean it is already past midnight, so everywhere is closed.”

“That is very true.”

The elevator dings and they both shuffle in. Asami tugs at the collar of the sweatshirt and Korra chuckles.

“Hot?”

“Yeah. Too many layers.”

“It’s cold outside though. So once we’re out you’ll be fine.”

“Then why are you only wearing a sweatshirt?”

The elevator stops and they walk out. “I don’t get cold easily, but you do. Soooo…”

Asami just follows Korra and quietly thanks her when she holds the door open for her. She thinks about what Opal had said. How she had brought up that Korra was more considerate and did things for Asami that she wouldn’t do for others. And Korra giving her extra layers and remembering that she gets cold easily, seems to fall right into that category.

As soon as they step out, they’re greeted by the crisp cool air. Their breath shows and Asami instantly feels a shiver go down her spine. She shoves her hands into the sweatshirt pocket and Korra rolls her eyes.

“Cold already?”

“It’s the middle of December, yeah I’m cold.”

“Or you’re just a wimp.” Korra pushes Asami, who loses her balance and her foot goes into the snow edging the sidewalk. She’s glad that she’s wearing her boots because if not she’d be livid.

“At least I’m not a pain in the ass.”

Korra shrugs as Asami falls back into stride next to her. Their shoulders keep bumping and their hands grazing just slightly. Asami worries her lower lip, knowing that the sidewalk is wide enough that they don’t need to be bumping into one another. But she doesn’t mind that Korra is walking so close to her. 

“A break was a good idea. Thanks, Asami,” Korra says breaking the silence.

“Well going for a walk was a good idea. So thank you.” 

Asami smiles softly at Korra, watching as her friend’s gaze drops to their hands. Asami’s gaze drops too when she feels Korra’s pinky gracefully hook with her own. Neither of them say anything as the continue to walk, just basking in the others presence.

After what feels like a long time, which really was only around five minutes or so, Asami slips her hand into Korra’s, fully holding her hand. Korra doesn’t even look over, just giving her hand a little squeeze of acceptance instead. 

“Do you really think you’re going to fail your exam?”

Korra laughs at this and shakes her head. “Just being dramatic.”

“I thought so. You’re going to do great.”

“And you too. I mean, you already get perfect scores all the time anyway. The finals are no different for you really.”

“I don’t get perfect scores everytime.”

Korra scoffs. “You got a 96 on one exam since I’ve known you.”

“And that’s not a perfect score,” Asami grins.

“Well since I’ve been studying with you, maybe your unparalleled exam taking skills will rub off on me,” she says then winks.

“I don’t think it works that way.”

“Are you sure? Cause I already feel a bit smarter.”

Asami rolls her eyes. “Positive.”

“Well darn,” Korra says in mock disappointment. “Oh, look!” Korra holds out her hand, catching a few of the slow falling snowflakes in her hand. She watches as they instantly melt, a smile spreading on her face.

“You really do love winter,” Asami points out as she tilts her head back, watching the snow fall and land on her face.

“It’s a beautiful time of the year.”

Asami looks at Korra and nods. “It really is. But I still like autumn more.”

“I know. We’re not having this debate again.”

“Agree to disagree,” Asami says, reminiscing their hour long debate about the seasons.

The snow began to fall faster, both of them pulling up their hoods to shield themselves a little from the snow. Korra dares to slip her hand around Asami’s waist, pulling her close as they walk.

Asami looks over at Korra with a raised brow.

“Just thought this would keep you warmer.”

“Okay,” says Asami although she’s pretty sure that’s not the only reason why.

They walk in silence, the only sound coming from the fresh snow crunching below their feet. 

“We should probably head back soon.”

“Yeah, it’s getting really cold now.”

Korra turns to face Asami and pulls her hands out of her sweatshirt pocket. She cups Asami’s hands between her own and brings them up to her mouth, blowing warm air onto them. She does this a couple of times, her eyes never leaving Asami’s. 

“That a little better?”

Asami’s face is flushed, but not just because of the cold. The action was so simple, yet her whole body is warmer. She smiles shyly and nods.

“Good,” Korra chuckles, letting go of one of Asami’s hands. The other still held as they began their walk back to the dorm.

The walk back was much shorter, but also a bit of a mess. Asami and Korra kept losing their footing as the snow fell faster and the wind blew against their faces. Their laughs filled the night air as once again Korra caught Asami before she fell to the ground. They both dropped their heads, knowing that the only way they’d be getting back was through sheer determination.

As soon as they made it into their building, they both laughed and shoved one another. 

“Maybe a walk wasn’t the best idea,” Korra gasps as she stomped her feet and brushed some of the snow off herself.

“It was a great idea!” Asami disagrees. She practically skips down the hall with Korra quickly following behind her.

“Glad you had fun. I’m soaked,” Korra pouts when she unlocks her room.

Asami frowns when she sees that the snow has mostly melted and the sweatshirt Korra’s wearing is a shade darker. 

“Awe,” she says as she enters Korra’s room and pulls Korra in along with her. She’s already reaching to help Korra take off the damp sweatshirt without even thinking. 

“Heh, thanks.” Korra drops the sweatshirt and then goes to return the favor and helps Asami out of all of her layers. Both of their cheeks are flushed from coming in from the cold, but also from the lingering gazes and light touches. 

As soon as Asami finally pulls off the long sleeve shirt, Korra’s arm is around her waist, pulling her close. Korra’s lips crash with Asami’s, a gasp escaping the taller woman. Asami’s quick to reciprocate though. Their lips seal as Korra backs Asami towards her bed without thought. 

They tumble onto the bed, a mess of tangled limbs and damp hair falling everywhere. Somehow their lips never part. Korra nips at Asami’s lower lip and she pushes her hips downward, causing Asami’s breath to hitch. Her hips jerk involuntarily, seeking some sort of friction. The deepening kisses seem to open the floodgates and whatever unspoken thing happening between the two surges forward. 

Korra’s hand moves to cup Asami’s cheek and she pulls back to kiss her forehead, the tip of her nose, then the corner of her mouth. 

“Both of our pants are soaked and we’re still wearing our shoes,” Korra chuckles against Asami’s lips. 

“Are you implying that we’re going to do more than just kiss?” Asami asks with an arched brow.

Korra worries her lower lip and then rolls off Asami. “I’m down with just making out, but I would prefer to do that comfortably without cold wet pants.”

Korra hops off the bed, kicking off her sneakers. She pulls off her wet socks and then pushes her jeans down without hesitation. 

Asami’s jaw drops open as she watches more of Korra’s bare legs appear. How her ass looks so tight and muscular in her black boyshorts. She swallows the lump in her throat and her eyes widen when Korra turns and smirks at her. 

“You can’t be comfortable in those,” Korra says, her eyes focused on the wet jeans Asami still has on.

“No, but…”

Korra laughs and walks over to her dresser. She opens a drawer and pulls out two pairs of shorts. One she tosses to Asami and the other she slips on. Korra turns her back to Asami and throws a hand over her eyes. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t look.”

Asami slides off the bed and quickly changes into the shorts she’s been given. She then sits on the bed and sighs. “All set.”

Korra turns and smiles warmly at her as she closes the space between them. She’s standing between Asami’s legs and her hands are on her hips. 

“I think you may be the only girl putting on clothes in my room rather than taking them off,” she chuckles. 

Asami flushes and she avoids looking Korra in the eye. 

“Hey,” Korra says as she runs the back of her fingers over Asami’s cheek. “I was just joking.” Korra pauses, taking in Asami’s features. Her heart beating faster. “Can I kiss you again?”

Asami gives her permission with the slightest of nods. Korra cups Asami’s face with her hands and runs the tip of her nose down over Asami’s nose. She hesitates slightly, before tilting her head just enough and leaning in. She kisses her so gently that Asami’s the one to deepen the kiss by slipping her arms over Korra’s shoulders and pulling her close. 

Korra smiles into the kiss and somehow manages to gracefully roll onto the bed, managing to cause Asami to be on top of her.

“How?” Asami gasps between kisses. 

Korra pulls back and smirks at her. “I have my ways.” 

She leans up, kissing Asami hard. It’s not like the first time they kissed. It’s not hesitant or patient. It’s passionate and hasty. Korra’s hands slide up and down over Asami’s sides, taking in her gentle curves. 

Asami’s not sure what she should do with her hands. After a moment, she slips a hand into Korra’s hair and the other went to cup her face, her thumb smoothing over Korra’s  cheek. Her lips part though when she feels Korra nip softly at her lower lip. And once again she’s lost in the warmth and experienced touch of Korra’s tongue against her own. She moans softly and she knows that her cheeks are flushed in embarrassment, she hadn’t mean to make a sound. Especially not a sound like that. 

“Fuck,” Korra mutters before she leaves Asami’s lips and starts trailing kisses down her jawline. She nips and sucks at Asami’s pulse point, causing the girl above her to jerk her hips slightly. Korra places her hands on Asami’s hips firmly and starts guiding her into a rocking motion. Asami gasps when she feels Korra’s teeth bite down a little firmer and she lets Korra guide her hips. She feels a tightness in her stomach and heat pool lower as her center rubs against Korra’s stomach. She can feel the tightening and relaxing of her abs, even through the fabric of their clothes. 

Asami’s breathing picks up and her hips move faster. With each movement, Korra’s hands tighten and her lips begin to explore around Asami’s collarbones and shoulders. She scatters marks along the pale skin and Asami moans louder. 

“Oh my god,” Asami gasps. Her mouth falls open when she feels pleasure spread through her body and her muscles tense. Korra’s still guiding her hips, helping her through her orgasm. She leaves her neck and leans up, muffling Asami’s sounds of pleasure with a kiss.

Asami leaves her lips though and her head drops. Her whole body lax on top of Korra’s. Korra traces comforting patterns over Asami’s back and she places soft kisses along her slender neck. 

Their breathing gradually evens out, but Asami doesn’t lift her head or even move a single muscle. Korra worries her lower lip, wondering if she had pushed her too far. Had gone too fast.

“Asami?”

She doesn’t get an answer.

“A-are you okay?” She tries to move to at least see Asami’s face, but all she sees is the back of her head as Asami isn’t facing her. “Asami. Please say something.”

“I-I’ve never…” Asami’s voice is shaky. “Um, that’s the first…” She struggles to find the right words. “I’ve never come like that before,” she whispers hastily.

“Wait. You’ve never…” Korra’s voice trails off. “Not even on your own.”

“No.”

“Well fuck.”

“Yeah,” Asami sighs. She still can’t bring herself to face Korra though.

“Well, I hope you at least enjoyed it and don’t regret it. But, shit… Asami if I’d known I wouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry.”

Asami finally moves her head, but instead nuzzles it into Korra’s neck, still hiding her face. “Don’t be.”

“Will you go on a date with me,” Korra blurts.

This gets Asami to finally lift her head and look at Korra. “What!?” she asks, her voice full of surprise.

Korra takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I like you, Asami. And I’d like to do this the right way,” she grimaces slightly. “Even though we’ve already kinda done it out of order… I’d still really like to take you out on a proper date. That is, if you’re interested.”

“Wow, shit.”

Korra raises a brow, surprised to hear Asami swear. “I mean I don’t need an answer now. You can think it over.”

Asami suddenly sits up and shakes her hands. “No. I, just. Why can’t I talk right now?” she groans and threads her hand through her messy hair. “Yes,” she finally gets out. 

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Asami affirms. “A date would be wonderful.”

Korra lifts an arm and rubs the back of her neck nervously. “Uh, great.” 

“You’re actually really cute when you’re nervous,” Asami points out. She leans down, pecking Korra on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I had intentions to continue this when I was first writing it. But I jump tenses and the writing isn't the best for this one. So that's it for this one. You can just imagine whatever outcome/future you want for this universe's Korrasami. Hopefully you all found it still enjoyable in some way.


End file.
